desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost My Power
"Lost My Power" is the 177th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary With Mike gone, Susan attempts to build a car for MJ's father-and-son school soapbox derby, while Bree's attorney, Trip Weston, learns of her previous drunken sexual spree and needs her to come clean about it in order to help strengthen her case. Lynette tries to cause some negative friction between Tom and his girlfriend, Jane, by flirting with his boss and getting him to pile more work on her estranged husband. Meanwhile, Gabrielle is furious with Carlos when he tries to poach one of her rich, personal shopper clients and talk her into helping with his newly formed charity organization, and Renee discovers that Ben is keeping a secret from her about his involvement with Bree - and the body is found at his work site. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Lynette tells Renee that she believes Tom still loves her. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") *Carlos decides to become a counselor, to Gaby's dismay. ("You Take for Granted") *Renee and Ben Faulkner get engaged. The two converse with Bree about the discovery of a dead body. ("Any Moment") *Bree is arrested on suspicions of murdering Alejandro Perez. She is protected against a cop with a vendetta by Trip Weston, her new hot-shot lawyer. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") Teaser Lynette arrives at Tom's office, carrying a bag containing one of his abandoned jumpers. Gregg Limon, Tom's boss, greets her. The two converse about their failed marriages, before Gregg lets Lynette know how nuts he thinks Tom is for letting her go. "That's very...sweet," Lynette mumbles hesitantly. Gregg proceeds to ask Lynette if she is seeing anyone and she informs him that he's being a little nosy. He apologizes and explains that if she ever needs to have a coffee and vent with someone who understands, he'll gladly be that person. Lynette suggests that it'd be a little weird considering he's Tom's boss. Gregg backs off, but not before issuing a flirtatious wink. Across the hall, Tom and Jane are admiring a framed picture of themselves, in his office. Tom thanks his girlfriend for bringing it along and she snatches it away from him and places it on the sideboard...in front of several pictures of his children. Jane reminds Tom about their planned romantic stay at a small woodland cabin and adds, "It's gonna be a good weekend." The two kiss passionately. Lynette's sees the kiss through the office's glass window from the hall and looks disgruntled. Lynette spots Gregg speaking to a colleague nearby and heads over to him. "That drink," she says, "I'd actually enjoy that." Act I "So what do you think of my new office?," Carlos exclaims. He is sitting in his new workspace after taking up a job in counseling. The room is undecorated and practically empty, except for a desk, a sofa and some notices stuck on the wall. Gaby, Juanita and Celia look around disapprovingly as Carlos admits that his new office is not as luxurious as his old one because all of the organization's money is used for charitable purposes. Gaby suggests she ask one of her friends at the department store to help fix the room up, but Carlos refuses. Deciding to give in, Gaby kisses Juanita and Celia and starts to leave. Carlos interrupts her departure asking why he has to take the girls to school - that's Gaby's job. Gabrielle explains that she has to go to work and reaffirms herself as the family's breadwinner. She gently kisses Carlos' forehead before prancing off down the hall. On Wisteria Lane, at the Delfino residence, MJ has just arrived home from school. While unpacking his bag, Susan uncovers a crumbled notice announcing that the school will be holding a soap-box derby, which MJ tries to hide. Susan tells him that it'll be a lot of fun but MJ is reluctant to participate - it's a father and son competition only. Susan becomes sombre before telling him that it doesn't say moms can't help out too. Learning that the derby is in 3 days, Susan makes plans to start creating the soap-box racer immediately but MJ is still not happy about the idea. Although she can see her son does not want to take part, Susan pushes him in the direction of the garage and cheers, "Lets get hammering!" Elsewhere, Bree is dining at a fancy restaurant with her lawyer, Trip Weston. The two discuss their opinions on the death penalty before resuming to their talks about the pre-trial set for the following day. Trip reassures his client that she will be fine and Bree asks what she'll need to do. "You will sit there," Trip begins, "And look classy and innocent. And I will try to get most of their case tossed as I can." Not convinced, Bree asks Trip about his success rates and he confidently replies, "Impressive!" Trip then shares a story about one of his many clients, a brothel owner, which Bree finds distasteful, as she believes that sex is sacred. The two converse and Trip lets on that he is anti-gun (he has, in fact, sued the NRA three times) and Bree concludes that the two of them are never going to agree on anything. The two take a bite of their salads and Trip adds, "This salad kinda sucks." Bree looks up from her plate with a smile and replies, "I agree. Not with the language but with the observation." Trip chuckles. At Cumberly's, Gabrielle is busy working. She chooses a black cape and places it on the shoulders of Mrs. Duncan, one of her many clients. As Mrs. Duncan admires herself in a nearby mirror, Gaby spots an elderly woman, Doris Hammond, enter the store. Thinking the woman is from the "land of elastic waistbands", Gaby approaches Doris and suggests she look for the 'sensible shoes' department. Doris explains her situation - she is in need of a personal shopper as she wishes to spend the money of her deceased husband. It transpires that Doris' late husband was William Hammond, the extremely wealthy owner of Fairview's local hospital, theater and library, which impresses Gaby. Doris spots the cape Mrs. Duncan is wearing and adds, "That looks interesting." Gaby dashes over to Mrs. Duncan, snatches the cape from her shoulders, and gives it to Doris. Gaby decides to become Doris' personal shopper. Renee is explaining her plans for the wedding to her fiance, Ben. Once the two agree on a choice of music, Renee seduces Ben with dirty talk as she reminds him of their upcoming wedding night. They then decide to head up stairs to practice their 'moves' but Renee discovers a mysterious letter, which Ben attempts to hide. It's a letter detailing Ben's involvement as a witness in Bree's court case. Renee is confused and Ben explains that he believes the police just made a mistake. Digging for dirt, Renee mentions how large of a coincidence it is that Ben was previously taken for questioning and is now being listed as a witness - she is becoming suspicious. Ben remains silent and Renee puts two-and-two together and informs her fiance that unless he tells her whats going on, she will walk. Ben refuses to talk. "I can't believe this," Renee exclaims as she heads away, "My first husband kept secrets from me and it ended our marriage. I'm not going down this road again." Renee retreats and Ben is left alone. Act II As Gaby slaves away in the kitchen, Carlos arrives home from work, and asks "why is there is an old lady sitting at our dining room table?" Gaby explains that their elderly guest is a wealthy widow who has just become her latest client. Carlos realizes that his wife is attempting to exploit Doris in an plan to make money off her. "Exactly," Gaby bluntly replies, as she hands Carlos a pot containing dinner. Gaby orders Carlos to get out there, loose the top button of his shirt, and look pretty. At the table, Gaby tries to make conversation with her client, and makes the mistake of asking a disinterested Carlos his opinion on Doris' new coat. From there, Doris and Carlos get talking about his work in charity, which Gaby begins to make fun of. "You'll have to excuse my wife," Carlos explains, "She's not the biggest fan of what I do." Doris starts to side with Carlos and reminisces about how her deceased husband was an excellent philanthropist and gave to charity generously. Carlos' face lights up. When Gaby excuses herself to go and prepare coffee, Carlos suggests Doris continue her husband's legacy but Doris is reluctant, as she has no idea where to begin. "Maybe I could help?," Carlos replies. Lynette, meanwhile, is on a date with Gregg. Gregg tells Lynette about the financial costs of his divorce, after which Lynette says that her and Tom are going to attempt to do this without lawyers. Gregg brings up Jane and says that "she's going to be in Tom's ear the whole time about the settlement." Lynette tells Gregg that they can talk about Tom and Jane another night, as she can talk for hours about them - Gregg smiles and replies, "Another night? So this one's going pretty good?" He suggests meeting again on Saturday but Lynette unfortunately has to turn him down as she has to look after the kids this weekend because Tom is going away with Jane. "Well, it'd be kind of a shame if some last minute stuff came up at work and he wasn't able to go," Gregg mentions slyly, "I guess that'd mean you wouldn't have to switch weekends and that would free you up for Saturday. Did I get that calculus right?" Lynette, at first is against the idea, but after Gregg rephrases that it won't be messing with Tom, it'll be messing with Jane, she seemingly warms up to the plan. The next day, Susan is busy building MJ's soap-box racer in their garage. "Oh my God, it's staying together!," Susan giggles, as she tapes up the racer. MJ watches over, looking bored. MJ then asks if he can leave to join Juanita, which Susan allows. Just then, Lynette arrives and advices her friend to get Tom to help out. Susan resists Lynette's attempts to contact Tom and she quickly adds, "Tom is not going to be around all the time." Susan apologizes for being so frank but Lynette understands - she knows what it's like having to be both the mom and the dad. "But I also know it's OK to ask for help," Lynette says, but Susan is confident she'll be able to do this alone. Then, Susan leans against part of the racer and exclaims, "I think it's gonna turn out great!" - the body falls apart. Lynette and Susan both exchange smiles. At the pre-trial, Bree is watching as Trip scribbles down notes on a piece of paper. She comments on the way he moves his lips while he reads and Trip, appearing stressed, asks if she always has to comment on the things about him that bug her. "I haven't said a word about your tie," Bree replies. The judge then starts the trial. Trip queries D.A. Stone's witness list, as it details several, seemingly random, men. Stone informs him that the witnesses are various men Bree picked up at a bar, took home, and had sex with. Trip laughs at the explanation, however, Bree's face suddenly turns to one of embarrassment. Stone addresses the judge and suggests that one of the men Bree hooked up with was Alejandro Perez. Trip scoffs at this idea and reminds the judge that Bree Van de Kamp is "the champion of conservative values." He flashes his eyes in his client's direction and spots a nervous look on her face. "Show a recess, your honor," Trip says politely. The doors of the court room fling open and an upset Bree marches out, as Trip chases after her, asking if the accusations are indeed correct. Bree informs her lawyer that she did not sleep with Alejandro, however, she remains silent when asked about "the others." Trip is aggravated and tries to conduct a new plan, as Bree looks on, sombre. Trip's new plan involves Bree describing who she slept with and when, which Bree is horrified by - she slips away. "I'm sorry," she rasps, "But I can't talk about this with you." She retreats down the hallway. Act III Gaby is at work. Doris arrives and Gaby immediately stops her current task and rushes over to greet her client. "I've had a change of heart," Doris begins, "I can't buy anything more from you. In fact, I need to return these." Gaby is handed several bags of clothes from her client and is horrified that she wants to return them - Gabrielle works on commission. Doris explains that she can put her money to better use by donating to charity after speaking to Carlos on the phone earlier that morning. Gabrielle is furious. "Do you have any idea how much commission I stood to make from this lady?," Gaby angrily shouts at Carlos, "Doris was my golden goose. I was fattening her up and then you went...and...stole all her eggs...and, well, I don't know where this metaphor is going but I'm mad at you mister!" Carlos explains that where Doris puts her money is her decision and she's decided to invest it into his charity. The two bicker back and forth before Carlos begins to retreat. Gaby asks where her husband is going as she points out that they're in the middle of an argument. "Yeah," Carlos replies, "but its no fun to argue when only one side is morally defensible." Gaby glares at him and he mockingly shouts, "But you know what is fun? A little victory dance," - he makes use of a folder to dance with, which he smacks on his butt to finish and walks out of the office. Gabrielle looks on, envious of her husband's conquest. Just then, she looks around his office, and smiles deviously. Meanwhile, an excited Susan is showing MJ his new soap box racer. She leads him to the garage, while explaining how she managed to stay up all night to finish it, and removes a sheet, revealing the racer. MJ is unimpressed. Susan begins to show him around the racer, to which MJ does not appear to be responsive about. "Oh come on," Susan exclaims, "I've been doing this for 2 days straight. You've gotta give me something!" MJ looks the racer up and down before hesitantly saying that he loves it. Susan rushes over to her son and hugs him. She explains that there is still another day before the race, so they have time to tweak it, if there are things he dislikes. "No, no, it's perfect," MJ replies, with a smile. Agreeing to take it for a spin, MJ first asks his mother to fetch him something to drink, which she does. Alone, MJ pushes the racer out of the garage and into the street. Susan returns with two bottles of root beer, just as the racer is run over by a passing garbage truck. The driver apologizes, as Susan stands over the wreckage. "MJ, did you wreck the car on purpose?," Susan asks angrily, as she starts picking up the mess from the middle of the street. MJ lies, telling his mother that it "just rolled down the driveway", despite the driveway being completely flat. The two stare at each other for a moment, before MJ reluctantly admits to trashing the racer. His mother is confused and demands to know why. "I hate that car," MJ replies, "I don't wanna be the weirdo. They're always staring at me and treating me different 'cause I don't have a dad. And if I go to the father-son-derby, and I'm the only kid with his mom, it's gonna be even worse!" Susan embraces her son apologetically and asks if there is anything she can do to make it better. MJ says there is nothing she can do - he just wants his father back. Act IV At the Scavo's, Tom and Penny arrive, and Lynette greets them. As Lynette begins to prepare something for her daughter to eat, Tom explains that he'll take Penny to her soccer match on Saturday, so him and Lynette won't need to switch weekends. He announces that Gregg is making him work throughout the weekend. "That sucks," Lynette replies, "Never liked that guy." Tom looks at her sternly and shouts, "Then why'd you go out with him? He said you guys had drinks the other night." Lynette admits to this and Tom reveals that he finds it awkward that his estranged wife went on a date with his boss. Tom begins to get flustered and Lynette slyly replies, "I promise not to do anything embarrassing like kiss him in the office." Tom angrily storms out, leaving a frustrated Lynette alone. Later, Lynette and Penny are sitting at the kitchen table. Penny wants chocolate for lunch and she attempts to blackmail her mother into giving her some by telling her some gossip about Tom and Jane. Lynette ultimately agrees and Penny begins, "When dad told Jane he had to work this weekend, she kind of lost it. She was all; "We never have time together" and "You still haven't filed the divorce papers!"" Lynette asks for Penny to reaffirm this and she explains that the envelope is still in Tom's kitchen - unsent. Lynette rushes off to fetch some chocolate. There is a knock on Renee's door. It's Ben. He apologizes for not having come by sooner and lets himself in. "Hey, if you plan on staying, you better start talking," Renee demands. Ben looks around silently before swinging around to face his fiance and replying, "I am impossibly in love with you, Renee. And there's nothing I want more than to come clean. But if I tell you what's going on, you could get dragged into this. And then you're at risk too. You have to trust me. You're ex kept secrets to hurt you. I'm keeping them to protect you." The two lovers' eyes stay locked before Renee lets out a simple "OK" and dashes off into the kitchen. Ben is slightly shocked - he didn't think convincing Renee would be that easy! Renee is busy pouring a glass of wine and she explains, "When you were on your little walkabout, I remembered something: Spousal privilege - a crazy law we have here where you don't have to testify against your husband. So, here's what's gonna happen. We say "I do", we walk back up the aisle, the second we're outside that church, you tell me everything." Ben agrees. The two romantically flirt and share a passionate kiss. Bree is surprised to find Trip on her doorstep. It transpires that Bree has been screening Trip's phone calls out of embarrassment after the court case. She welcomes him in. "Bree, listen," Trip begins, "I don't judge people. I defend them. And if I'm going to defend you, I need to know everything. Sexual history from your first husband down to the last guy on the D.A's witness list." Bree shys away and appears reluctant. Trip then opens up about his sexual secrets in a plan to get Bree to do the same; he tells the story of how he lost his virginity at age 24 to a classmate of his at law school. The tale makes Bree chuckle. Yet, he continues. "I am quite over sized down there," Trip says. Bree is confused and asks how being well-endowed can be considered humiliating. "I'm talking about my prostate. My enlarged prostate," Trip rephrases, "Pushing 50, borderline incontinent, and women are scared of my junk. Is that humiliating enough for you?" Now Trip has been so open, Bree realizes she must reveal her sexual secrets also. Bree repositions herself on a sofa and gets closer to Trip. After a slight pause and a longing gaze, Bree begins to talk. "I was in a dark place. Lonely. And in pain. I started drinking again..." Act V Lynette is on another date with Gregg. The two discuss Tom over some drinks, before Gregg once again brings up Jane. He's heard that Jane was "pretty pissed" about Tom's work-filled weekend, to which Lynette thanks him for putting into place. Gregg lets her know that he is more than happy to do it again anytime she wants. Lynette is intrigued and wonders if he could do it a few nights this week. "If I can help you piss off your ex and spend more time with you, I see no downside in that. You just say the word," Gregg replies. Lynette wonders if he really can do what he's saying - Gregg confirms this. "This must be why women fall for powerful men," Lynette jokes, as she sips from her cocktail glass. Gregg leans back in his chair with a devious smile. All the girls are sitting in Bree's lounge discussing the court case over coffee. "And then the prosecutor suggested that I was probably so drunk that I forgot the whole thing," Bree tells her friends. Susan, Lynette and Gaby all discuss this as Bree listens. Bree informs them that Trip has been amazing throughout the entire case and goes on to say, "You know what the worst thing was? The look on Trip's face. He was so disappointed in me." As Bree sips her coffee, the girls all look at each other and nod. Gaby says, "Bree you have a crush on your lawyer," followed by Susan's remark of, "You do sound a tiny bit smitten." Bree smiles and explains that she is not smitten, she just happens to admire his legal skills and... "His dreamy blue eyes," Lynette chimes in. Bree begins to get embarrassed and flustered. "OK, maybe I find him attractive," Bree admits, "But do you really think I would put myself at risk by dating my own attorney?" Gaby reminds her of her relationship with Detective Vance. Susan tells Bree that having a crush is nothing to be ashamed of because he's rescuing her, but in this case, she doesn't feel it's safe for her to act on her emotions. Bree knows her friends are right. They remind her that she's on trial for murder - she needs to keep a clear head. "And so does he," Gaby concludes. Meanwhile, Carlos is meeting with Doris about her charity work. The two walk to his office. Once there, Carlos says, "Please excuse the appearance of my office. All the money we get goes directly to those in need. So, there's not a lot left over." He opens the door. Inside, the room has been elegantly decorated with antique furniture, exquisite decorative paintings, a glass chandelier and a baby grand piano. "Those in need, huh?," an unimpressed Doris exclaims. Carlos explains that none of this is his stuff but Doris does not believe him. She admires the piano, as Carlos pleads with her. "Find yourself another old lady to fleece!," Doris screams, as she leaves his office, angrily. Back at the Delfino household, MJ is sitting in the kitchen, eating cookies and playing on a video-game. Susan rushes in through the front door, exclaiming that she has something to show him in the garage. MJ thinks she has fixed the racer but Susan denies this - she explains that she has a surprise for him. Outside, the two make their way to the garage. There, Tom, Ben, Lee and Bob are all gathered around a work station, with materials laid out in front of them. Susan watches on as MJ goes to talk to the men. Tom explains that they're here to help him, to which Ben replies, "And not just about car stuff. Anytime you need something, give us a call." Then, Lee asks MJ what he thinks of the new racer design he's come up. The men and MJ all get talking about the racer, as Susan watches on. After a little while, Susan begins to walk away, with a gracious smile on her face. Act VI Later, Lynette welcomes Gregg into her home. Gregg makes a flattering compliment about Lynette's dress, which she thanks him for. Gregg then announces his plans to take Lynette to one of the fanciest restaurants in town, as he helps her get her jacket on. "I have a gift for you," Gregg says, "A nail in the coffin of Tom's happiness. The end of Tom and Jane." Lynette is baffled. Gregg explains that everytime he's made Tom work overtime, he's heard him and Jane arguing in his office on the phone. Eventually, he informs Lynette that he's transferring Tom to Mumbai for a year. Lynette is in shock. The next morning, Carlos confronts Gaby. He is furious about what she did to his office. "I guess I'll call Doris now and make an appointment for shopping tomorrow," Gaby mocks. The two begin to argue. Carlos reminds his wife that he wanted Doris to do something that mattered. "Oh, enough with the Carlos of Nazareth act. This wasn't about helping people. This was about you smelling money and going after it," Gaby exclaims. Carlos informs her that the money was for the center not for him. Gaby chuckles at this remark and adds, "The center? Please, you were doing it to win! And you know why? 'cause you're a shark, Carlos. You always have been and you always will be. It's your nature." Carlos is hurt by Gaby's words. He retreats and sits on the end of their bed. Carlos says he doesn't want to be a shark anymore - he'd rather be somebody different. "Well," Gaby replies, "I hate to tell you this, babe. But the best you can hope to be is just a different kind of shark." She walks off, leaving Carlos to ponder alone. Susan watches from the garage doorway as Lee, Bob and Tom help MJ construct the body of the soap box racer. Renee spots her soon-to-be-husband admiring several designs for their wedding. Lynette and Gregg have arrived at the restaurant. She watches as her date converses with a nearby waiter. Bree is meeting with Trip. She asks him if he's had any new thoughts about the case. He reveals that he has but, instead of talking here, he'd like to invite her out to dinner. "I'm a much better lawyer after a plate of spaghetti carbonara," Trip jokes, "What d'ya say?" Bree hesitates before replying quickly, "Lets do it!" Production This episode was directed by executive producer David Grossman, marking his 51st directing credit with the series, and written by executive story editor Wendy Mericle, her 2nd writing credit (following "What's to Discuss, Old Friend?"). Produ 820 01.jpg Reception "Lost My Power" was watched by 8.02 million viewers on its original airdate and held a 2.5 rating in the key (18-49) demographic. Desperate Housewives once again lost out to its main competitor, The Good Wife, which garnered 9.83 million viewers.US Rating The episode received generally mixed-to-positive reviews from television critics. Daniel Sperling, of Digital Spy, complimented Susan's story, saying: "It's good that "(...) Housewives" is continuing to explore the aftermath of Mike's death and giving time to subtle challenges such as this that are no doubt a very real part of the grieving process." However, Sperling had mixed opinions of Bree's blossoming relationship with Trip and added: "Bree seems to fall for literally every man she comes across - she's the go-to love interest for pretty much every new male character. It's a lazy development and, for that, this is one romance that I just can't get behind." He was also disappointed with Gaby and Carlos' continuing job war and complained that there has been little development over the last four episodes. However, overall, Sperling wrote: "Despite the nice moments that arise this episode, it's difficult to escape the fact that we could have done without it. It's a filler episode. (...) But if the build-up to the series's big finish can still raise a smile, then it looks like we're in for one hell of a finale." Digital Spy review Many fans of the series responded negatively to the episode. Most were disappointed at the "filler material" and overall lack of comedy. One fan said: "What a disappointment this episode was, especially since there's only one episode left before the finale." TV.com fan reviews Trivia *Although credited, James Denton (Mike Delfino) is absent from this episode. *The title of this episode comes from a lyric in the song "Ever After", taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical, Into the Woods. *Marcia Cross and Scott Bakula previously appeared together in “Quantum Leap”. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 820 01.png Promo 820 02.png Promo 820 03.png Promo 820 04.png Promo 820 05.png Promo 820 06.png Promo 820 07.png Promo 820 08.png Promo 820 09.png Promo 820 10.png Promo 820 11.png Promo 820 12.png Promo 820 13.png Promo 820 14.png Promo 820 15.png Promo 820 16.png Promo 820 17.png Promo 820 18.png Promo 820 19.png Promo 820 20.png Promo 820 21.png Promo 820 22.png Promo 820 23.png References Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes